


Soin Personnel

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Family Fluff, Français | French, Gen, Sick Character, Sickfic, Team as Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: L'hiver se termine et comme chaque année l'unité Rajin tombe malade et doit compte sur leurs infirmier personnel pour les soigner en attendant les beaux jours.
Kudos: 4





	Soin Personnel

Une bonne odeur de légume flottait dans l'air, le bouillon de légume cuisant paisiblement sur la cuisinière magique. Freed versé avec soin de l'eau bouillante dans deux tasse, laissant un petit sachet de thés infusait tandis qu'il se tournait vers le bouillon de légume. La soupe avait une légère couleur verte, plusieurs bouts de poireaux flottant à la surface avec des morceaux de pomme de terre. Il était habituer à cuisinier des plats plus complexes mais l'hiver finissaient lentement et comme chaque année son équipe tomber malade malgré ses conseilles. Un bouillon était la coutume quand leurs estomac était trop sensible pour un repas copieux et que leurs gorge irrité devenait sensible aux épices et parfums fort. 

Le mage runique remplissant avec soin les quatre bols, dressant un plateau plutôt lourd de repas et de médicament qu'il était partie chercher se matin après avoir fait les courses. Bixrow avait un simple coup de froid. Freed lui avait prit des anti-douleurs pour ses maux de tête et d'ici demain il devrait être en pleine forme. Evergreen avec une grosse grippe, la même qui clouait actuellement la moitié de la guilde au lit. Un peu de thé et un bon livre devrait l'aider à lui remonté le moral et il avait déjà pris soin de verser un médicament contre la fièvre et la grippe dans son bouillon. 

Luxus néanmoins restait le plus difficile. Il avait dut avoir recours à sa magie pour empêchait le blond de sortir de sa chambre. Chaque année le chasseur de dragon se débattait pour rester le moins de temps possible au lit, aggravant d'avantage ses symptômes inutilement. Freed commençait à envisager de l'attacher au lit cette année pour le maintenir au calme et enfin donné à son corps se qu'il avait le plus besoin, un peu de sommeil.

Mais les choses iront mieux dans quelques jours, une fois que le vent serait moins froid et que les arbres commenceraient à fleurir. Freed avait hâte de voir la maison de nouveau animé, de ne plus marchait seul dans les pièces maintenant trop grande et de lire avec le son des toux douloureuse de ses amis.

Freed devais juste être patient et continuait de prendre soin de son équipe en attendant de pouvoir rires de nouveaux avec eux.


End file.
